


The Death of the Moon

by Nerdzone6



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alernate Dimension, F/M, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: What if Sailor Galaxia decided to go after Sailor Moon right away and not Mamoru? How will the Prince of Earth and the Scouts save Earth without their hero? Well if you want to know you got to read.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

The Death of the Moon:

Prologue

Sailor Galaxia watched as the body in front of her fell to the ground. Pleasure filled her soul knowing she had conquered another planet, but her happiness was short-lived once she glimpsed the star seed. "Another dud," she thought in disgust.

Lord Chaos stirred inside of her, "What a waste of time and energy," he said. Galaxia nodded, "Agreed, Lord Chaos. As much as I enjoy showing my strength, not getting a good reward afterward is frustrating." she said.

Inside of her mind Chaos hummed in agreement, "I agree with you, my dear, it's time we stop wasting our strength on these useless planets and their inhabitants." he said. Galaxia perked up at his words, "Do you mean?" she asked.

Chaos laughed, "Yes. It's time we go after the ultimate star seed," he said. Galaxia smiled, "Finally! I can't wait to grab the real star seeds from those pathetic princesses that call themselves sailors." she said. "No!" Chaos shouted, catching Galaxia by surprise.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord?" she asked.

Chaos hissed inside of her sending a wave of pain through her mind, "You stupid child, do not waste your breath on those weakling Sailors or the Prince of Earth for as much as their star seeds are of interest they do not hold the power I want." he said.

Galaxia who was still clutching her head in pain asked, "And whose is it you want, My Lord? Just tell me the name and it will be yours." she said. Chaos smiled, "I want the silver crystal held by none other than the princess of the moon, Sailor Moon." he said.

Galaxia nodded, "Her star seed will be yours." she said. Chaos nodded, "Good. For in obtaining that star seed the galaxy will be ours with no one able to defeat us." he said. The Sailor Senshi began to laugh, "Say your prayers princess because when I get through with you there'll be nothing left!"

Meanwhile:

In a house located in Juban, Tokyo; Usagi Tsukino tossed and turned in her bed as a nightmare invaded her dream. Up until a few minutes ago, the girl had been dreaming of being on the beach, but her sunny dream had suddenly turned dark.

Usagi found herself trapped in a void of darkness and no matter how hard she tried to escape it she found that she couldn't. The dark scared the reincarnated moon princess, she had always hated the dark and worse than that being alone in it.

Back in the real world Luna, her beloved cat was woken up by the girls shivering. The cat rolled her eyes, thinking the girl was just dreading the impending departure from her fiance Mamoru Chiba and went back to sleep. It never occurred to her the girl was dreaming of her doom.

Author's note: So here's the first chapter of The Death of the Moon, I hope you like it. Nerdzone6.


	2. Targeting the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Targeting the Moon:

It was a beautiful sunny day in Juban, Tokyo; dream weather if you were an Airline Pilot or a passenger. Mamoru Chiba was one such person getting ready to fly, he was on his way to America to study to become a doctor his dream profession. So he took the sunny weather as a good omen, his girlfriend Usagi Tsukino not so much.

Usagi was tired; she had suffered through an awful nightmare last night and waking up knowing that this would be the last time she would see her boyfriend didn't help her mood. Mamoru knew this separation was going to be hard on them; the two had never been separated for such a long period before, at least knowingly not counting the time they had forgotten each other.

He had thought long and hard on how he could make the separation a little less difficult for her, and after talking with Usagi's parents he had come up with a solution. "Cheer up love, I hate to see you so sad," he said.

The girl forced herself to smile, "Sorry Mamoru kun, I'm just a little tired this morning." she said. Mamoru laughed, "When are you not tired?" he said, making her laugh too. "Good point," she said.

The two came to a stop at the boarding gate where in just a few minutes Mamoru would board a plane taking him to the United States. Usagi was happy and proud of him; she knew how hard he had worked to get this far, but deep in her heart, she was still sad. For in her heart she felt she was losing him.

Mamoru looked at her lovingly, "Usagi chan, you have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you." he said. Usagi blushed, "Oh Mamoru, you always have a way of reading my mind." she said, scratching her head in embarrassment.

He shook his head, "Usagi before I go I have something to give you." he said, catching her attention. Usagi tilted her head, "What? Mamoru you're the one going away, I should be the one giving you something." she said.

Mamoru said nothing instead he pulled a velvet box out of his coat pocket, "I know it's not much, but this is my promise to you I'll come back to you." he said, putting the heart-shaped ring on her finger.

Usagi's eyes lit up, "Oh Mamoru kun," she said, hugging him close. "Flight 809 heading towards the US is now boarding." the flight attendant's voice cut through the airport speakers. Mamoru sighed, "That's me," he said planting a kiss on her cheek, "I'll call you when I land." he said.

Usagi's eyes glistened with tears, "Okay, be safe and I love you." she said. Mamoru turned towards the boarding dock, "I love you too." he said and then walked away. He paused and turned to look at her for just a minute longer, memorizing her look to memory. For a split second, he had the idea to cancel this whole thing and stay by her but he pushed that thought out of his mind.

It would be a decision he would later regret, but for now, he hurried on the plane before he changed his mind. Once he was gone, Usagi turned and stared out the window to watch the plane take off. In her distracted state, she didn't notice that someone was watching her.

Earlier:

Galaxia teleported herself to Tokyo, where she had tracked the Princess of the Moon down. She was eager to get the star seed as quickly as possible so she could leave this useless planet. Not wanting to draw attention, she disguised herself as a tourist and headed towards the airport where her tracker told her the Princess was.

She made it to the airport quickly and after sidestepping a group following after a group of boys; she spotted her target. The former scout frowned when she noticed the girl wasn't alone, "Oh great, her prince is with her," she thought in disgust.

Chaos stirred inside of her, "Patience, my dear, you'll get your chance to grab the princess. From what I'm seeing, the Prince of Earth is leaving his mate, which, will leave her wide open for you to take." he said.

Galaxia smiled, "Once again you're right, Lord Chaos, forgive me for my foolishness." she said. The deity inside of her huffed in frustration, "It's foolishness to doubt me." he said.

She didn't respond to him instead she kept a close eye on her target and watched in disgust as the male put a ring on the girl's finger. "What a pity, he's proposing to a dead girl," she thought. "Indeed," Chaos agreed with her.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she watched the male leave; unfortunately, she had to wait for the girl to leave the airport. By the time Usagi began making her way out of the airport, Galaxia was losing her patience. Quickly she followed the girl into the empty parking lot and that's when she made her move.

Present Time:

Usagi walked out into the empty parking lot, not paying attention when suddenly she sensed an energy impulse headed her way. She dodged out of instinct and looked around for the assailant that attacked her.

"Hello Serenity," a female voice came out of the darkness. A jolt of surprise ran through Usagi as she wondered how this person knew who she was, and then annoyance filled her. "Listen, Lady, I don't know who you are but I'm not in the mood to play games," she said.

Bitter laughter echoed through the air as Galaxia stepped out of the dark, "Oh my dear, I assure you I'm not here to play games." she said.

Usagi had had enough and yelled,

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Author's note: So here's chapter two of "The Death of the Moon," I'd love to hear your opinions on the story so far. Thank you for reading, Nerdzone6.


	3. Battle of the Queens

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Battle of the Queens:

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Galaxia watched as the girl in front of her transformed into Sailor Moon; an evil smile etched on her face as the transformation died down. The moment she had been waiting for was here and there was no way she was going to make any mistakes; she knew if given the chance the girl would call for backup and as much as she enjoyed getting free star seeds; she wasn't in the mood for distractions today.

The glow from her transformation hadn't even simmered down before Galaxia transported them back to her castle. The move caught Sailor Moon by surprise as she looked around in shock and uneasy before she addressed Galaxia. "Where am I and who are you?" she demanded.

Galaxia smirked at her, "Queen Galaxia of the Galaxy Cauldron and you're in my castle." she said. Sailor Moon looked at her in annoyance and little curiosity, "I've never heard of you, so why have you brought me here?" she asked.

The insane Sailor Senshi laughed, "Why my dear, I only bring people to my kingdom for one reason and that's to die," she said. Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes, "Now why would you want to kill me? As far as I know, I've never met you before and; therefore have done nothing to deserve your wrath." she said.

Galaxia quite laughing, "It's nothing personal my dear but you have something I want," she said.

Sailor Moon hissed, "You want the Silver Crystal?" she said.

Galaxia nodded, "Bingo!" she said and then charged. The sudden attack caught the Moon Princess off guard as she was not ready for an attack; Galaxia took advantage of that and punched the girl in the jaw, which caused the girl to fly several feet away.

Sailor Moon landed on her back with such force that she lost her breath for a few seconds, but she regained it in time to dodge Galaxia stomping her. She jumped back only to charge as she shouted, "Sailor Body Attack!" She then began throwing a multitude of punches at her opponent, but Galaxia dodged them all.

The crazed Senshi saw that Sailor Moon's stomach was open and punched her hard, causing the Moon Senshi to cough up blood. Galaxia then threw her on the ground, "Is this all the Guardian of the Moon offers? I'm sourly disappointed," she said.

Sailor Moon weakly got to her feet, "You haven't seen nothing yet! Moon Princess Halation!" she shouted, making the Cutie Moon Rod appear; she began doing her standard moves to charge the rod up and then sent out her attack towards Galaxia.

In response, Galaxia held up her golden bracelets and fired an attack which tore through Sailor Moon's; the moon Senshi barely dodged the blast of power aimed at her and again fell to the ground. Fear flashed through the Moon princess as she took in the destruction of her opponent's attack, "What? What are you?" she said in a whisper.

Galaxia smirked at her, "What am I, you ask? I'm the most powerful Senshi in the Galaxy, Sailor Galaxia." she said. A twinkle of sweat ran down Sailor Moon's forehead. She knew she needed to call for backup and now. She pulled her communicator out of her pocket, but Galaxia saw what she was about to do and quickly aimed a blast of energy at the device destroying it instantly. It also burned Sailor Moon's right hand.

Sailor Moon cried in pain, clutching her hand to her chest, "Damn it! I now have no way to call for help, this is bad very bad." she thought staring at crazed Sailor Senshi. As for Galaxia, she was growing tired of playing with Serenity and so was Chaos who was yelling at her to finish it.

The crazed Senshi began clapping as she walked towards the injured Senshi," I must thank you, this game we've been playing has been fun, but I'm ready for this game to be over." she said lifting her bracelets up and before Sailor Moon could move, she fired a barrage of energy blast at her. Sailor Moon couldn't dodge, and she screamed as they went through her body.

Sailor Moon screamed in agony as the silver crystal was extracted from her with a brilliant ray of light. Her body collapsed. Despite being weakened and starting to fade away, she knew she couldn't allow Galaxia to have the crystal, so with the last of her strength she threw one last attack; unfortunately, her attack only succeeded in damaging it, but at least she hoped that would give her friends a fighting chance to stop the tyrant from destroying the world.

Galaxia looked at her with rage, "What have you done to the crystal?!" she screamed. Sailor Moon smirked, "I simply ensured you'll never be able to use its full power." she said.

Galaxia cursed, "You miserable Bitch! If you weren't already dying I'd kill you for your insolence." she said. Sailor Moon ignored her rant, instead, in her last moments, she thought of her friends and family, "Rei, Mina, Makato, Ami, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, Chibi Usa, Mamoru kun, forgive me." she thought before she disappeared.

Galaxia scoffed as the Moon Princess died, "Whatever little princess if you think your trick is going to save your friends from being destroyed you're wrong." she said before she teleported herself back to the cosmos.

Hotaru shot up in her bed when she felt the soul of her princess pass on, "No, No Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Author's note: So here's chapter 3 of "The Death of the Moon," I hope you like it.


	4. Horror

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Horror:

Setsuna Meiou was awoken by the sun's rays; a small smile graced her lips, happy to see how bright it was outside. She rose from her bed and stretched before she quickly set about getting ready for work. Once she was done getting dressed and putting her make-up on, she made her way downstairs where she found Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka was at the stove making breakfast for all of them and judging from the smell, she guessed it was pancakes. Uranus gave her a small smile in acknowledgment before going back to the stove. Michiru also greeted her, "Good Morning Setsuna san." she said.

Setsuna smiled at her, "Michiru and Haruka chan, did you sleep well?" she asked. Michiru smiled, "We did, thank you. How about you?" she asked. Setsuna nodded, "I slept well too," she said.

The two continued to make small talk until Haruka finally came over placing their plates in front of them," Here's your food, eat up." she said. She was about to call down Hotaru when an ear-splitting scream came from the child's room. The three older scouts looked at each other for a moment before they took off towards the girls' room.

Haruka was the first one to arrive and without thinking about it threw the girls' door open where she found Hotaru clutching at her chest. "Hotaru! Are you okay? What's wrong?!" she asked frantically, running over to the girl.

The girl looked at Haruka with tear-filled eyes, "It's Usagi chan, she's dead." she said. The three older scouts felt their blood run cold, it could not be. Michiru was the first to speak, "Are sure dear? Surely there must be some mistake." she said.

Hotaru shook her head, "There is no mistake, I felt her soul disappear and Chibiusa's disappeared too." she said sorrowfully. The room went dead silent for a moment as everyone tried to process this. Haruka was the first to snap out of her shock and immediately pulled out her cell phone. Michiru looked at her questionably, "Who are you calling?" she asked.

Haruka didn't look at her as she pressed the number stored in her phone, "I'm calling Rei-chan" she answered. The room again went silent as they waited for Rei to pick up. Sailor Mars picked up on the third ring, "Good-morning Haruka chan," she answered. The older scout didn't bother with formalities, "Rei listen to me, Hotaru said she just felt Usagi chan disappear, have you checked on her recently?" she asked.

Rei nearly dropped her phone when she heard this and there was a moment of static as she caught the phone from slipping. "Disappeared? What do you mean she felt her disappear?!" she said hissing.

Haruka sighed, "I don't understand it either Rei but can you please check on her?" she asked. Rei was silent for a moment before she answered, "Hang on a minute Haruka san, let me check with the sacred fire." she said.

"Okay," Haruka said.

The next few moments were pure torture as the outer scouts waited for Rei to come back on the phone. When she did finally return though the older women didn't even need her to tell them. The tone in the girl's voice was a dead give away that what Hotaru said was true; Nonetheless, they listened with heavy hearts as Rei said, "Haruka san, Usagi's future is gone." she said.

"Shit!" Haruka said.

Rei got a hold of herself, "Haruka san can you all come over to the temple, we need to have an emergency meeting." she said. Haruka nodded, "We're on our way," she said. Rei coughed, "Good, I'll call the others," she said and with that, she hung up the phone.

Author's note: So here's chapter 4 of "The Death of the Moon," I hope you enjoyed it. Nerdzone6.


End file.
